Lila White
"White knight, sunshine, a place, a face, I have mine? opps, sorry, didn't notice i was speaking in riddish..."- trying to introduce herself to Sin tinder, rouge boots and Stormy frost but spoke in riddish by mistake. Lila White is the daughter of the white queen from Through the looking glass and what alice found there. In the conflict, she stands in the rebel movement due to her belief in choice but also due to her own doubts in her future role as the white queen, as she fears the fact that she isn't the perfect wonderland white queen. She is close friends with fellow Princess Sin tinder, troublemaker Rouge boots and silent Stormy frost. She is also close to her roommate, Destiny March, daughter of the March hare. Actors TBA Character Personality Lila has a mad type of personality, she normally hates being expected to be royal though, as she prefers to leave that job to lizzie. She is not in the mood to accept her future role as white queen due to her own doubts for the role. She often is seen as a cheerful type sometimes but hidden underneath is the sadness of leaving wonderland, as she longs for things to make sense for once instead of being told normal things. She hates Damsel in distress related classes due to her hatred for being a damsel to people. She, like maddie and kitty, can hear the narrators but often gets sick of hearing them bickering. Her wonderland magic, as she puts it, comes and goes as it pleases, though she often finds it annoying as she sometimes is called 'off her head' sometimes. She has a love for speaking in riddleish and also storytelling and making up random tales. She is a lover for board games though and a huge player on card games the most and sometimes is a gambler type, this often gets on her mothers nerves though. Her self doubts for her destiny though is that she fears having to be a queen suddenly and have to be with the next white king and have to be a good leader while at it. She often consults these worries with close friends like Destiny march and Rouge boots. Her long to return home sometimes grabs her attention but not all the time, as she sometimes focuses on her own friends while at it. Though due to her still getting used to being in EAH, she sometimes thinks that something from wonderland is happening when its not. Appearance Lila has grey like white and black hack that is sometimes curly, she has storm like grey eyes and has a black card like birthmark around her eye that came from her unknown father. Story: Through the looking glass and what alice found there http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Through_the_Looking-Glass How Lila Comes in it: After the events of the 2nd book, the white queen returned and got together with a unnamed man and soon, Lila was born, though its currently unknown what happened to her half sister Lily from the original tale though. Relationships Family Lila and her mother, the white queen, are very distant due to her mother expecting her to be the next white queen while Lila doesn't want to be the next white queen and due to Lila's habits of gambling now and then. Her father is currently unknown though Lila gets her birthmark from him and is looking for anyone with a similar birthmark. She is the half sister of Lily (who was from the original tale) but its unknown what happened to her after the 2nd story. Friends Lila is close friends with fellow wonderlanian and roommate, Destiny March, and is also close with Rouge boots, sin tinder, stormy frost and cassie cricket, she is also close with Danielle Knight, aka the daughter of the white knight. Pet Lila currently owns a pet nightingale that she got with the animal call back in wonderland that she calls Sunset due to the her love for the sunsets. Romance Lila right now doesn't want to date anyone due to her wanting to sort out her own life before taking anyone along for the ride but hopes for someone who understands her for her, not because of her princess status. Outfits Basic TBA Getting fairest TBA Legacy Day TBA Thronecoming TBA Way too wonderland TBA Hat tastic Tea party TBA Theme song: Hero by Jessie J Category:Wonderlandian Category:Pinks OCs Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Characters